Underdogs – perdants probables
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Après le massacre de leur temple et la disparition de Luke Skywalker, un groupe de Jedis rescapés tente d'échapper aux griffes du Premier Ordre. Le sombre et mystérieux Snoke lance à leur poursuite les chevaliers de Ren et leur nouveau chef au visage familier, Kylo Ren. Les Jedis doivent alors lutter pour leur survie tandis que la galaxie sombre peu à peu dans le chaos.


**UNDERDOGS – perdants probables**  
Une légende de la Guerre des Étoiles après la chute de l'Empire

.

Disclaimer  
 _Star Wars, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de la Walt Disney Company et de la société de production de Lucasfilm. Les mots appartiennent à la langue française et à mon dictionnaire. Les pixels sont à votre écran._  
 _Le reste est à moi._

.

PROLOGUE  
 _L'Éveil_

.

 **A** vant de s'effacer derrière le masque de Kylo Ren, le premier souvenir que pouvait clairement restituer Ben Solo remontait au jour où sa mère l'avait confié au maître Jedi Skywalker.

– Luke, je t'en prie…

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Leïa.

– C'est ton neveu. Il a besoin de toi.

Luke Skywalker regarda sa soeur. Sa coiffure faite de tresses et d'élégance relevait le port altier de la jeune sénatrice. Soulignés par de longs cils qui ombraient délicatement son regard, ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond, à la fois dur et tendre.

– Il n'est pas en sécurité avec moi. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Tu sauras le mener sur le droit chemin.

Luke regarda le petit garçon tenant fermement la main de sa mère comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le lâche par inadvertance. Le visage de Ben était caché sous ses épais cheveux noirs, résolument tourné vers le sol. L'enfant devait être terrorisé à l'idée de croiser les yeux de l'inconnu qui était son oncle. Attendri par une telle vision, Luke soupira.

– Han est au courant ?

La culpabilité froissa brièvement le visage de Leïa avant qu'il ne retrouve sa fermeté empreinte de douceur.

– Han ne comprendrait pas mes raisons, mais il comprendra que je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fils. J'espère – tu sais comment il est….

Le Jedi ne retint pas un hochement de tête complice.

– Est-ce qu'il sait ? demanda Luke en désignant le garçon. Pour notre père.

Leïa regarda alors son fils, se demandant si ce moment n'était pas celui où elle devrait révéler à l'enfant une vérité qui pèserait sur sa vie à tout jamais. Elle le trouva terriblement jeune et innocent. Elle secoua la tête. Elle abandonnait son fils, elle n'avait pas besoin en plus de lui retirer sa candeur.

– Ben, écoute, fit-elle en s'agenouillant près de l'enfant. Tu vas rester avec ton oncle et tu vas être sage, d'accord ?

Ben Solo leva le regard neutre presque accusateur d'un enfant qui interroge encore le monde autour de lui.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– Je ne peux rester avec toi, répondit Leïa avec regret.

– C'est à cause de ton travail ?

Un petit rire souleva douloureusement la poitrine de la sénatrice.

– Ce sont des problèmes de grandes personnes, se contenta-t-elle de dire en caressant les cheveux de Ben, tu n'as pas à t'embêter avec ça. Luke va prendre soin de toi. Il va t'aider à maîtriser l'énergie qui est en toi.

– Tu reviendras me voir ?

Non, elle ne reviendrait pas le voir. Leïa garderait bien contact avec lui, lui faisant transmettre régulièrement des messages pré-enregistrés pour prendre de ses nouvelles d'un air sincèrement aimant, mais Ben ne devait plus jamais revoir sa mère.

– J'aimerais beaucoup, murmura la jeune femme avec une once d'espoir.

Puis, comme si elle sentait que la séparation arrivait, plus lourde et difficile que ce qu'elle s'était crue capable d'endurer, elle prit son fils dans ses bras.

– Ecoute ton oncle. Un jour, tu sauras aussi fort que lui.

– Ça te ferait plaisir ? demanda le petit garçon en s'agrippant à sa mère. Tu serais fière de moi ?

– Je serais toujours fière de toi, mon fils, assura Leïa en pressant Ben contre elle pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

– Et papa ?

Leïa ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui embrassa le front, caressa sa joue, offrant à son fils tous les gestes de tendresse qu'elle pouvait imaginer, comme si elle l'armait contre l'horrible solitude qui torturait le garçon une fois qu'elle se serait éloignée. Puis elle s'écarta et Ben s'avança jusqu'aux côtés de son oncle. Luke se contenta de poser une main tendre, mais maladroite sur son épaule. Le garçon sursauta et regarda le vaisseau de sa mère décoller, sans un mot ou une larme. Puis il suivit docilement le Jedi jusqu'au temple, marchant quelques pas derrière lui.

Luke ne réussirait jamais à remplir le rôle qu'il venait inconsciemment d'accepter ce jour-là en promettant à sa soeur qu'il entraînerait son neveu pour qu'il devienne un Jedi. Il n'en eut jamais ni la possibilité, ni les capacités. Le gamin avait besoin d'une figure aimante et paternelle. Luke n'avait jamais eu de père. Il n'avait eu qu'un oncle, Owen Lars. Il fut donc stricte et protecteur envers son neveu, tentant de lui inculper la discipline que lui avait transmise le fermier de Tatooine. Il échoua. Luke était un grand maître Jedi, mais il n'était pas un bon oncle. Il était aimant, mais sévère, parfois tendre, mais toujours exigeant. Et bien qu'il le désirait ardemment, Ben ne verrait jamais en Luke Skywalker une figure paternelle de substitution.

Son véritable père, quant à lui, n'accepta jamais la décision de Leïa, ni ne pardonna à Luke de l'avoir approuvée sans son consentement.

– C'est mon fils. C'est à moi de le protéger.

– Leïa a jugé qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec moi, tenta de le raisonner le Jedi. Après tout, tu n'as jamais vraiment cru à ce genre de chose.

– Je ne te laisserais pas me prendre Ben. Tu peux te garder ton côté lumineux et ton côté obscur de pacotille. Ce gamin a besoin d'un père, pas d'un mentor grincheux.

Han Solo vint plusieurs fois rendre visite à Ben au temple. Son fils l'accueillit tout d'abord avec la joie chaleureuse d'un enfant idolâtrant son père. Puis, avec les années, les visites de Han prirent un goût amer, comme un thé qu'on laisse infuser trop longtemps, et le père fut peu à peu remplacé par le contrebandier, le vaurien.

– Tu n'as pas à suivre cette voie, tu sais ? lui répétait-t-il inlassablement. Tu n'es pas obligé de croire à toutes les histoires que te raconte ton oncle.

– Maman y croit, elle.

Le pilote levait alors les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et Ben avait alors l'impression qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, que tout cela n'était que des bêtises de gamin.

– Tu sais, lui dit-il un jour d'un ton sec, si tu ne crois pas à toutes ces « histoires, tu n'es pas obligé de venir ici. Tu n'as pas à te déranger pour moi. Tu peux rester dans ton tas de ferraille. Si tu ne crois pas en moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Han Solo avait alors regardé son fils d'un air sincèrement peiné que Ben préféra ignorer en lui tournant le dos. Le pilote se contenta de le saluer avec désinvolture, puis était retourné dans son « tas de ferraille » où l'attendait Chewbacca. Ce jour-là, le Faucon Millenium avait décollé de cette planète pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

C'est à peu près à cette époque que les cauchemars ont commencé.

•••

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _« Je viens des ténèbres. Elles m'ont guidé jusqu'à toi. Elles sont puissantes en toi… Dommage que tu sois si pur. »_

 _« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »_

 _« Mon nom est… »_

•••

Les premières années de son entraînement au temple furent une source de fierté et de frustration pour Ben. Sa sensibilité à la Force le rendait hyperactif. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait se contenter de rester assis pendant des heures à méditer. Il sentait cette énergie vibrante en lui, l'agitant, l'excitant, l'empêchant presque de dormir le soir. Il entendait la Force lui parler, lui faisant miroiter l'étendue de son pouvoir et, inévitablement, l'enorgueillissant.

 _« Tu es bien plus puissant que Skywalker ne le laisse entendre »_ , lui chantonnait-elle dans ses rêves.

– Concentre toi un peu Ben, le reprit Kuna Takita en rectifiant sa position.

S'apercevant qu'il perdait peu à peu son emprise sur son neveu, Luke avait décidé de le confier à des apprentis plus âgés. Pour la plupart, Ben en tira une grande frustration. Mais pas avec Takita.

– Reprends l'enchaînement, fit la jeune Jedi.

Kuna était une humaine de quelques années plus vieille que lui. Elle avait été l'une des premières élèves de Luke. Pour Ben, c'était même la plus douée, notamment dans le maniement du sabre laser. Il l'avait souvent regardé dévier les tirs des sphères d'entraînement comme si elle dansait. Kuna était une bonne élève, pleine d'ambition et de maîtrise de soi, et elle avait la confiance de maître Skywalker.

Elle se révéla une tutrice à la fois patiente et complice. Les combats avec Kuna devinrent pour Ben un meilleur enseignement que les longs discours philosophiques et théoriques de son oncle sur l'équilibre intérieur.

Les autres apprentis n'étaient pas aussi conciliants avec le jeune garçon plein d'énergie et d'orgueil. Certains le toisaient du haut de leurs quelques années d'expérience en plus avec mépris. De tous, c'était Khazar jin Dak qui avait le regard le plus dur, le plus réprobateur. Le kaleesh avait des yeux d'ambre terrifiants. Il était l'un des tuteurs les plus craints, de part son apparence non-humanoïde et son caractère rustre, parfois brutal. Ben détestait sa manière de le rabaisser constamment.

 _« Il est jaloux de ton pouvoir. C'est un faible, comme les autres. »_

Un jour, Ben s'était physiquement confronté à Khazar après avoir humilié devant le kaleesh une de ses élèves, une jeune nautolan apprenant tout juste à tenir un sabre laser. Luke n'avait pas approuvé ce débordement de la part de son neveu.

– Maître, vous nous avez toujours dit de mettre nos sentiments au service de nos convictions, se défendit le garçon.

– Je t'ai également enseigné que l'arrogance n'est pas digne des Jedis.

 _« Tu es bien meilleur que les autres. Il l'ignore simplement. C'est un incapable. »_

– Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est la vérité. Vous m'avez dit que ma sensibilité était bien plus grande que celle des autres…

– Pour que tu en tires un enseignement, répliqua durement Skywalker. Pour que cela te pousse à te perfectionner et à faire preuve de rigueur dans ton apprentissage. Pas pour que tu humilies tes camarades.

 _« Il ne croit pas en toi »_ , siffla la voix dans sa tête.

 _« Laissez-moi »_ , la refoula brutalement le jeune apprenti en tentant de se maîtriser.

– Tu as beau être mon neveu, continua Luke dans un murmure teinté de déception, ça ne fait pas forcément de toi le meilleur Jedi de toute la galaxie.

Avec les années, le visage du maître Jedi s'était durci et son humeur aussi. Plus son neveux grandissait, plus Luke vieillissait. Plus Ben s'enorgueillissait, plus son oncle s'aigrissait. Et ce qui fut autrefois de la tendresse se changea en hostilité sourde et partagée.

 _« Il entrave ton potentiel. C'est un incapable »_ , lui répétaient ses cauchemars.

Cette litanie se répercutait en écho toujours plus bourdonnant au fils des années. Parfois, elle redonnait confiance en Ben lorsque son oncle s'était montré sévère. Parfois, elle était juste méchante et calomnieuse.

– Ton oncle place beaucoup d'espoir en toi, tenta de l'apaiser Kuna alors qu'elle distinguait le doute brûlant dans son regard. Et pas seulement parce que tu as un grand potentiel. Ne lui en veux pas trop de se montrer maladroit. Il fait de son mieux.

Les mots de sa tutrice étaient doux et rassurants. Ben préférait sa voix à celle de ses cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin en âge de prendre à son tour un apprenti sous sa responsabilité, Luke le lui refusa. D'abord vexé, le jeune homme s'était consolé de cette opportunité volée lorsque Skywalker l'avait invité à le suivre dans ses pèlerinages à travers la galaxie sur les traces du passé des Jedis. Ben se mit alors à parcourir l'univers avec son oncle, explorant des temples en ruine, récoltant des vieux manuscrits précieusement gardés par des antiquaires dévoués, ou philosophant avec des adeptes de l'Église de la Force comme Lor San Tekka.

Mais, au fur et à mesure de leurs recherches, le jeune Jedi développa une obsession pour le savoir Sith, disparu de l'Histoire depuis plus de mille an. Parfois une inscription à moitié effacée sur un mur attirait son attention que Luke détournait aussitôt. L'entêtement du maître Jedi à l'éloigner constamment des connaissances liées au Côté Obscur ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de son neveu. Une force en lui l'attirer vers ce savoir qu'il se mit à considérer comme aussi précieux que les écrits jedis. L'obsession de Ben pour le Côté Obscur inquiéta grandement Luke qui sentait les ténèbres en lui gronder comme si elles menaçaient de submerger son apprenti.

Un jour, un de leurs voyages les mena sur Coruscant où Luke devait s'entretenir avec des archivistes de l'ancien Palais Impérial. Pendant ce temps, Ben erra dans les couloirs de l'antique quartier général de l'Ordre Jedi. Le lieu était vibrant d'énergie. Le Jedi la laissa le guider jusqu'à la cour d'entraînement où poussait autrefois un arbre Uneti réputé pour être sensible à la Force. L'empereur Palpatine l'avait fait retiré, mais lorsque Ben s'agenouilla sur la terre, il sentit une vitalité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ailleurs.

C'est à ce moment là que la vision s'imposa dans son esprit. La connexion fut violente. Lorsque Ben se releva dans un sursaut, le temple avait disparu. Devant lui, une grande silhouette se dressait.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ , demanda le jeune homme.

 _« Je suis les ténèbres »_ , lui répondit la silhouette .

Sa voix était sifflante.

 _« Je ne comprend pas. »_

 _« Je suis le vassal du Côté Obscur. À travers moi, il vit. »_

La silhouette révéla alors un visage tortueux et déformé et des yeux bleus perçants. Instinctivement, Ben dégaina son sabre laser et le pointa vers l'apparition, menaçant.

 _« Que me voulez-vous ? »_

 _« J'ai senti le conflit en toi »_ , murmura la silhouette. _« Le Côté Obscur... »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de conflit en moi. Pourquoi me tourmentez-vous ? »_

Un ricanement tordit la face couverte de cicatrice.

 _« C'est toi qui m'as appelé, jeune Solo. »_ À la mention de son nom, un frisson parcourut le Jedi. _« Je porte le pouvoir que tu recherches, le savoir noir des Siths. »_

 _« Je ne recherche pas ce pouvoir »_ , démentit Ben en avançant sa lame bleue vers le visage à la peau translucide.

 _« La lumière de Skywalker t'aveugle donc depuis si longtemps que tu n'arrives même plus à sentir ta propre puissance. »_

 _« Je suis un Jedi, gardien de l'ordre et de la paix. Le Côté Obscur ne m'attire pas. Laissez-moi ! »_ ordonna fermement le jeune homme.

 _« Bien »_ , dit l'apparition après un silence frémissant. _« Nous nous reverrons. »_

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent et la vision disparut. Le souffle de Ben s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il s'enfuit de la cour d'entraînement comme si l'hideuse apparition le poursuivait encore. Le Jedi n'eut jamais l'occasion de la partager avec son maître. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus horrible le frappa de plein fouet et, comme une vague, balaya tout.

•••

Leïa Organa était la fille de Dark Vador.

Révélée publiquement par un sénateur rival, la vérité ébranla toute la galaxie, fissura les fondations de la Nouvelle République et détruisit Ben Solo.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix encore tremblante de colère et de douleur en se tournant face à son oncle.

– Oui, c'est la vérité, lui répondit doucement Luke. Suis-moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Le Jedi les emmena jusqu'à une géante planète gazeuse argentée autour de laquelle gravitaient plusieurs lunes. Ils se posèrent sur l'un d'entre elle au relief forestier. Ben suivit son oncle jusqu'à une clairière dont l'atmosphère lui parut aussitôt chargée d'une aura particulière. Skywalker s'arrêta en son centre.

– C'est sur cette lune que, il y a plus vingt ans, j'ai brûlé le corps de Dark Vador. Mon père et celui de ta mère.

Ben plissa les yeux. Entendre cette révélation de la bouche de son oncle lui donnait une gravité pesante. Une colère sourde se mit à gronder en lui.

– Leïa n'aurait pas voulu que tu l'apprennes ainsi, soupira Luke. Moi aussi, je suis désolé que tu l'aies découvert d'une telle façon.

Ben serra les dents pour arrêter le flot de question qui se ruait dans son esprit. Au milieu des doutes et de la rage, un écho lui parvint acerbe et strident : _« Il t'a menti. »_

– Ta mère m'a demandée de te le cacher, continua Skywalker, et j'ai préféré respecter son souhait.

 _« Il t'a refusé ton héritage. Celui qui vient du Côté Obscur. »_

– Vous l'avez tué ? demanda Ben pour couvrir la voix dans sa tête. Dark Vador ?

Luke fixa un instant son neveu. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

– Le jour de la victoire de la Rébellion, j'ai préféré laisser croire que l'Empereur et son engeance était mort de ma main. C'était ce que la galaxie avait besoin d'entendre, c'était nécessaire pour restaurer l'ordre et la paix.

 _« Misérable Jedi ! Opportuniste ! La Nouvelle République est fondée sur un mensonge. Et l'Ordre Jedi aussi. »_

– En vérité, poursuivit Luke sans s'apercevoir que sa voix se superposait à la litanie venimeuse qui tonnait en Ben, je n'ai tué personne ce jour-là. J'ai simplement tenté de sauver l'homme que j'avais reconnu comme mon père, Anakin Skywalker.

Le maître Jedi laissa s'écouler un silence.

– L'Empire s'est effondré sur lui-même. Dark Vador s'est sacrifié pour mettre fin à la tyrannie impériale. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé.

 _« Les sentiments ! »_ cracha la voix. _« Maudit poison ! »_

– Mais personne ne devait le savoir, jamais. Pour la galaxie, notre père devait rester Anakin Skywalker et le fantôme de Vador ne devait pas hanter la Nouvelle République. Il nous fallait laisser le passé dernière nous. Le laisser mourir, brûler sur cette lune d'Endor…

 _« Mensonge. Tout est mensonge ! »_ , rugit l'esprit du Jedi.

– J'aimerais savoir, commença Ben avant d'hésiter face aux intonations tremblantes de sa voix. Est-ce pour ça que ma mère m'a abandonné ? Parce qu'elle avait peur de moi ? Parce que je lui rappelais Vador ? Parce qu'elle avait honte ?

– Ta mère t'aime, Ben, répliqua Luke sans une hésitation. Il n'y pas de vérité plus forte et plus inébranlable que celle-ci.

 _« Il ment ! »_

 _« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »_ hurla silencieusement le jeune homme.

– Et vous ? Vous avez honte de moi ?

Les traits usés et durs de Luke se craquelèrent. Un instant, le visage du vieux maître Jedi se figea dans une tristesse profonde. Il s'approcha de son neveu qui darda sur lui un regard intense. Ce dernier aurait fait reculé Skywalker si les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer n'avaient aucune valeur.

– Non, Ben… Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son neveu, délicatement. Comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Ben ne cilla pas.

– Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es.

Un vent étrange parcourut la clairière. _« Il ment »_ , crut l'entendre murmurer le jeune Solo.

•••

La nouvelle sur les origines des Skywalker affaiblit grandement l'autorité morale de Luke. Le symbole du Nouvel Ordre Jedi s'éroda, et lorsque le maître rentra au temple, il dut affronter le regard accusateur de ses anciens apprentis.

Quelques-uns quittèrent le temple par dépit – Luke ne les retint pas. À travers la galaxie, ces anciens collaborateurs, ceux avec qui il avait exhumé l'antique savoir des Jedis, lui tournèrent le dos.

Skywalker voyait le fardeau qu'il s'était efforcé de porter lui glissait des mains sans qu'il ne puisse le rattraper. Le maître Jedi devint de plus en plus amer, se murant dans un cynisme acerbe pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu'il était entrain d'échouer.

De son côté, Leïa quitta le Sénat, humiliée et déshonorée. La Nouvelle République perdit de ce fait sa plus grande partisante. Enhardis par le départ de la sénatrice Organa, des mouvements contestataires se soulevèrent à travers la galaxie. Le traumatisme de la Guerre Civile Galactique encore vivace dans leur esprit, les sénateurs optèrent pour une politique attentiste qui ne fit qu'encourager leurs détracteurs. Une fois encore, la République se révéla incapable de maintenir l'ordre et la paix.

– Nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire, protesta Ben scandalisé.

– Si le Sénat ne demande pas notre aide, je n'enverrais aucun de mes apprentis en guerre contre ces dérives séditieuses, avait répondu Luke. Les Jedis ont déjà suffisamment payé leur implication dans les affaires de la République.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de la République pour intervenir, répliqua son apprenti. C'est notre devoir de protéger la galaxie.

– Notre Ordre est trop jeune, trop faible.

– Alors, il nous faut devenir plus fort plus rapidement.

Luke foudroya son neveu du regard. Ce dernier préféra enchaîner avec que son maître ne proteste.

– Si nous puisions dans le savoir Sith, peut-être nous pourrions…

– C'est hors de question, Ben ! Le Côté Obscur est trop dangereux. Je ne permettrais à aucun de mes apprentis de s'en approcher, surtout pas toi.

Le jeune Jedi fut piqué dans son orgueil. Il s'efforça cependant de garder une voix mesurée et raisonnable.

– Maître, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la galaxie sombrer de nouveau dans le chaos.

– Ben, c'est trop dangereux…

Le jeune Solo vit une étrange lueur briller dans le regard de son oncle.

 _« Il a peur »_ , murmura quelque chose en lui.

– Vous avez peur, répéta-t-il dans un souffle. La galaxie est menacée et vous avez peur…

– Ça suffit ! le coupa Skywalker d'une voix puissante. Ma décision est prise.

– Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire, mon oncle. Vous vous êtes battu pour la paix et ma mère y a sacrifié sa vie.

– Alors, je te prierai de respecter son sacrifice et de ne plus jamais évoquer une idée aussi horrible.

 _« Il n'a pas confiance en toi »_ , l'encouragea la voix en lui.

– Laissez-moi essayer, insista Ben avec assurance. Je peux le faire, j'en suis capable. Faites-moi conf…

– Non Ben ! asséna violemment Luke. Le Côté Obscur a déjà détruit ma famille. Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre toi aussi.

La résolution à l'inaction de son oncle agaça le Jedi. Il trouvait le vieux maître sénile, paralysé par une peur ridicule. Il prit alors la décision d'agir à sa place, même si cela voulait dire aller à l'encontre de son enseignement.

 _« Je savais que nous nous reverrons, jeune Solo. »_

Au terme d'une méditation longue et pénible, Ben parvint à renouer la connexion avec la silhouette qui lui était apparu sur Coruscant.

 _« J'ai besoin de votre aide. La galaxie est menacée. »_

 _« Et tu veux la sauver, Jedi ? »_

Un silence.

 _« Oui, mais je ne suis pas assez puissant. Je dois en apprendre plus sur la Force et sur mon propre pouvoir. »_

 _« Et pour cela, il te faut contrôler ta part d'obscurité. Il te faut le savoir Sith. »_

Le visage blafard et meurtri se fissura en un sourire qui étira bizarrement sa bouche déformée.

 _« Mais »_ , reprit la silhouette, _« tu n'es pas encore prêt. Tu n'as pas encore totalement accepté ce que tu es. »_

Lentement, elle tendit un long doigt pâle vers Ben, pointant son coeur.

 _« Tu n'as pas encore accepté l'héritage qui est le tien, celui que t'a légué Dark Vador. T'en sens-tu capable ? »_

Ben plissa les yeux. Un doute émergea au fond de lui. Il l'ignora aussitôt.

 _« Oui. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Guidez-moi. »_

Le doigt pâle remonta le long de la poitrine du Jedi jusqu'à son visage. La silhouette ouvrit alors la main et une vague de Force frappa l'esprit de Ben. La vision d'une planète reculée et ténébreuse s'imposa à lui.

 _« Va dans les Régions Inconnues »_ , résonna la voix de la silhouette, _« et cherche les Chevaliers de Ren. Ceux sont des adeptes du Côté Obscur. Ils te donneront ce que tu recherches. »_

La vision se dissipa et avec elle, Ben sentit la connexion de Force se rompre progressivement.

 _« Dites-moi votre nom, »_ eut-il le temps de demander.

 _« Mon nom est Snoke. »_

•••

Les Régions Inconnues étaient un endroit mystérieux et peu exploré de la galaxie. Elles étaient le théâtre de plusieurs légendes et histoires effrayantes et même les meilleurs pilotes de la Bordure Extérieure ne s'y aventuraient qu'en cas d'extrême recours.

Ben Solo se doutait que ledit Snoke voulait le mettre à l'épreuve en l'envoyant dans cette région peu cartographiée, hors des limites rassurantes de la civilisation galactique. Pour seule boussole, il se laissa donc guider par son instinct qui le conduisit jusqu'à une petite planète montagneuse et aride. Ben s'y posa et y erra pendant plusieurs jours, gravissant des pics abruptes balayés par des vents cinglants. Jusqu'au jour où, se glissant dans une cavité rocheuse d'un mont surélevé pour s'y reposer, il fut attaqué par six assaillants.

Ces agresseurs étaient vêtus de vêtements et d'armures noirs et avaient le visage masqué. D'un geste, Ben envoya la moitié d'entre eux voltiger et dégaina son sabre. Un des attaquants armé d'un lourd fusil lui envoya une salve de tir. Le Jedi n'eut aucun mal à les dévier, touchant au passage le sniper au flanc gauche.

– Arrêtez ! lança-t-il empêchant les autres assaillants de répliquer. Je ne veux pas vous combattre. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

– Les Jedis ne sont pas les bienvenus ici, lui répondit l'une des silhouettes masquées. Qui es-tu étranger si tu n'es pas notre ennemi ?

– Je suis Ben Solo, s'annonça le Jedi en baissant sa lame en signe de trêve. Le sang des Skywalker coule dans mes veines, tout comme le pouvoir de celui autrefois connu sous le nom de Dark Vador.

Les six agresseurs se redressèrent aussitôt et fixèrent le jeune homme dans un silence presque sacré.

– L'hériter de Vador, finit par murmurer une autre silhouette. La rumeur disait vrai….

Comme un seul homme, les autres hochèrent la tête et jetèrent leurs armes au pied du jeune Solo. Ce dernier les regarda d'un air intrigué et attentif. Puis, l'un d'entre eux parla :

– Apportez-lui le masque.

Un autre disparut un instant dans les profondeur de la grotte, puis revint avec un objet emmitouflé dans un linge usé. Il le tendit presque respectueusement à Ben qui le prit dans ses mains. Il sentit alors la Force vibrer furieusement en lui. Il retira le tissu et ce qu'il vit le fascina. C'était un casque calciné, dont le visage semblable à un crâne était défiguré et boursouflé. Les orbites béantes des yeux fixaient le jeune homme d'un regard vide et terrible.

– À qui est ceci ? demanda Ben d'une voix balbutiante.

– À vous, maître, répondit celui qui lui avait apporté le masque.

– Quoi ?

– Nous sommes les chevaliers de Ren, continua un autre comme si le groupe s'exprimait d'une seule voix. Nous sommes des partisans du savoir Sith et du Côté Obscur sans cependant être capable de le maîtriser.

– Vous au contraire, vous êtes parfait, brute, puissant. Nous ne sommes rien devant votre pouvoir sans limite. Nous nous inclinons devant vous et jurons d'honorer le sang de Vador par notre vie ou notre mort.

Les six chevaliers de Ren s'agenouillèrent alors dans un mouvement commun. Ben les regarda, terrifié et fasciné par leur attitude quasi-religieuse. Puis, il reporta son regard sur la relique entre ses mains et comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Le casque de Vador, son grand-père…

– Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

Les orbites vides du masque funèbre l'aspirèrent aussitôt et son esprit se lia de nouveau à celui de Snoke. Celui-ci lui apparut pour la première fois en entier. Son corps humanoïde était habillé d'une longue robe d'un rouge sombre. Du haut de ses deux mètres, il posa son regard pâle sur le jeune Solo.

 _« Ton fardeau n'a pas à être lourd, ni pénible »_ , répondit-il de sa voix profonde. _« Porte-le avec fierté et il sera une source de pouvoir inépuisable. »_

Ben resserra sa prise sur le masque de Vador. Il se sentit aussitôt libéré d'un poids.

 _« Je suis prêt à recevoir votre enseignement »_ , dit-il d'un ton respectueux.

 _« Pour cela, il te faut d'abord renier Skywalker. »_

Le jeune Jedi fronça alors les sourcils, hésitant.

 _« Non. Ça, je ne peux m'y résoudre. »_

 _« Ne te laisse pas affaiblir par l'attachement, jeune Solo »_ , siffla Snoke avec autorité. _« C'est l'attachement qui a fait tombé Dark Vador. C'est l'attachement qui a empêché Skywalker de voir en toi autre chose qu'un enfant abandonné par ses parents qu'il devait protéger. Avec lui comme maître, jamais tu n'apprendras à utiliser tout ton potentiel. Abandonne Skywalker et les Jedis derrière toi. »_

 _« Je refuse »_ , répliqua Ben en secouant la tête. _« Les apprentis de mon oncle n'ont pas à pâtir des erreurs de leur maître. »_

 _« Ils sont impurs, dévoués à un mensonge »_ susurra l'imposant humanoïde. _« Ils te sont inutiles. »_

 _« Je peux les guider. Je saurais les convaincre. »_

 _« Ils ne t'écouteront pas. Ils ne t'ont jamais respecté. Ils ne reconnaitront pas ton pouvoir. Tu dois te détacher d'eux et de ton passé, les faire disparaître s'il le faut. Ainsi, nous pourrons commencer à bâtir un ordre nouveau, débarrassé des mensonges et de la faiblesse des Jedis. »_

Ben ferma les yeux.

 _« La galaxie va sombrer dans le chaos et la guerre. »_

 _« Comme autrefois »_ , approuva simplement Snoke. _« Et comme autrefois, elle saura se relever. La lutte sera longue et difficile. Seuls les forts en sortiront vainqueurs. »_

Le Jedi regarda de nouveau le masque dans ses mains. Il soupira.

 _« C'est contraire à mon enseignement. Je suis prêt à suivre la voie du Côté Obscur pour sauver la galaxie, mais pas à renier ce que m'a transmis mon oncle. »_

 _« Tu ne peux faire marche arrière, Jedi. L'obscurité grandit en toi. Skywalker le verra et ne l'acceptera pas. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi ? »_ vociféra Ben sentant quelque chose en lui prêt à rompre. _« Pourquoi a-t-il aussi peur du Côté Obscur ? »_

 _« C'est l'apanage des Jedis, »_ chanta la voix de Snoke. _« L'obscurité est éternelle. La lumière, elle, peut être éteinte. »_

Lentement, il se pencha vers le Jedi pour poser ses mains sveltes sur ses épaules.

 _« Retourne auprès de Skywalker si tu le souhaites. Il verra l'ombre en toi et il tentera de t'arrêter. Il te détruira. »_

 _« Je n'y cois pas »_ , répliqua Ben d'une voix faible.

 _« Tu devras bientôt faire un choix, jeune Jedi, »_ fit Snoke en étreignant les épaules du jeune homme d'une façon étrange, presque compatissante. _« Lorsque le moment sera venu, sois sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Je t'attendrais. »_

Puis, il se détourna et fit mine de s'éloigner.

 _« Attendez ! »_ le rappela Ben en tendant la main vers lui. _« Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? »_

Par-dessus son épaule, Snoke jeta un regard au Jedi.

 _« C'est pour ça que j'entends votre voix dans ma tête depuis des années. C'est vous qui me parliez depuis tout ce temps dans mes rêves ? »_

Un sourire fendit le visage de Snoke.

 _« Quels rêves, jeune Solo ? Comme je l'ait dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est toi qui m'as appelé. »_

•••

Il faisait nuit lorsque Ben rentra au temple. Dans la cour, quelques apprentis s'entrainaient encore, mais sinon l'endroit était silencieux et endormi. Le jeune homme se retira dans sa chambre. Il voulait être seul. Le doute le tiraillait.

Il n'avait pas gardé le casque de son grand-père. Après sa connexion avec Snoke, il l'avait rendu aux chevaliers de Ren et s'était enfui de cette maudit planète. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retourner dans un lieu familier où il pourrait réfléchir. Son souffle était haletant et son front suant. Il sentait le Côté Obscur l'appelait, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et pour la première fois, Ben avait envie de s'y abandonner complètement.

Il savait que le chemin que lui montrait Snoke était dangereux, mais il était persuadé que s'il s'y engageait, il serait débarrassé de tous ses doutes et de ses entraves. Il pourrait enfin être celui qu'il devait être, sans honte, et exprimer pleinement son potentiel. Il n'aurait plus à craindre d'être le descendant d'un Seigneur Sith, ni ne se forcerait à brider son pouvoir pour maintenir l'équilibre en lui. Ainsi, il pourrait sauver la galaxie de l'ombre qui la menaçait.

Le souffle toujours court, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur sa couchette. Il sentit les larmes emplirent ses yeux et se mit à rire, en proie à des sentiments contraires et violents. C'était la bonne voie, il le savait. Elle était tortueuse et accidentée, mais elle le mènerait jusqu'à son but – il en était persuadé. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Luke Skywalker. Le vieux maître avait fait des erreurs par le passé, mais Ben était persuadé qu'il saurait le convaincre si son oncle l'écoutait. Il restaurait la paix avec Skywalker à ses côtés. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le faire seul. Et avec Luke, Ben était assuré qu'il ne s'égarait pas. Il avait besoin de lui.

Le jeune homme ne se sentit pas basculer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était éclairée d'une lumière verte dessinant une ombre sur son mur. Ben se retourna et se figea.

Luke se tenait au-dessus de lui. Sa lame crépitante dans sa main projetait une lueur sur son visage, déformant ses traits tirés par la colère et la haine. Le jeune homme fixa son maître quelques secondes.

Il savait. Il avait vu l'obscurité en lui et avait prit peur. Snoke avait raison. Il allait le détruire.

Le regard de Skywalker croisa celui de son neveu et tout s'effondra en un instant.

La panique foudroya le jeune homme qui réagit aussitôt. Son sabre laser vola jusqu'à sa main et il dégaina sa lame pour se protéger alors que Luke abaissait son bras. Les deux armes se rencontrèrent dans un éclat lumineux. À moitié allongé sur sa couchette, Ben sentit la force écrasante de son maître le dominer. Il allait le tuer. Instinctivement, le jeune homme leva la main et la pièce se mit à trembler. Dans une impulsion, il libéra toute l'énergie en lui. Luke esquissa un geste pour l'arrêter et le plafond s'effondra dans un râle monstrueux. Ben vit son oncle être engloutit par la pluie de pierre et de bois. Il roula sur le côté pour ne pas se retrouver coincé sous l'éboulement. Une fois à l'abri, face contre terre, il attendit.

Il ne comprenait pas… Tout s'était passé si vite. Il avait réagi instinctivement, il n'avait pas prévu ça…

Le jeune homme se redressa. Un amas de pierre et de bois se dressait devant lui. Il sonda le Force dans l'espoir de trouver une trace de Skywalker. Il n'y trouva rien. Luke avait disparu.

– Non, gémit Ben alors que des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Il était prêt à ne pas l'abandonner, à l'emmener avec lui. Il l'aimait, il avait besoin lui. Mais Skywalker avait pointé son arme sur lui alors qu'il était sans défense. Il avait voulu le tuer de la plus atroce des façons. Cet homme qui avait élevé Ben, qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, avait tenté de le tuer. Il n'avait pas cru en lui et l'avait abandonné.

Le jeune homme essuya rageusement ses larmes.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Ben se retourna. Les apprentis qui s'entraînaient dans la cour avaient accouru, sûrement alertés par le bruit de l'effondrement. Un twi'lek, Nerem Rham, s'était approché de lui, probablement pour voir s'il allait bien.

 _« Laisse le passé mourir »_ , chuchota une voix à son oreille

Ben marcha vers le Jedi qui l'interrogea du regard.

 _« Tue-le, s'il le faut. »_

Sa lame bleue jaillit dans un vrombissement et transperça le twi'lek. Aussitôt, les apprentis s'enfuirent vers le temple. Ben laissa le corps s'effondrer à ses pieds, la lumière de son sabre laser éclairant ses yeux plein de rage.

 _« C'est ainsi que tu deviendras qui tu es vraiment. »_

.

 **Notes :**

Éveil – dans la tradition bouddhiste, l'éveil spirituel est associé à un état complexe s'apparentant à une prise de conscience transcendantale, proche de l'épiphanie dans la culture occidentale.

Église de la Force – mouvement clandestin rassemblant des fidèles sensibles à l'idéologie jedi.

Palais Impérial (Coruscant) – à l'époque de l'Empire Galactique, Sheev Palpatine reconvertit l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre Jedi en Palais Impérial.

Liens du Sang (Claudia Grey) – roman racontant le contexte géopolitique de la Nouvelle République et les événements ayant mené à la révélation des véritables origines de Leïa Organa, en l'an 28 ABY. Le sénateur Ransolm Casterfo révéla publiquement ces informations lors d'une séance du Sénat, retransmise à travers toute la galaxie.

Les Chevaliers de Ren – organisation mystérieuse regroupant des adeptes du Côté Obscur, ni Jedi, ni Sith.

.

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Star Wars et la pression est immense. Je suis toute fébrile alors que je poste ce texte qui fait office de prologue à une fic que j'espère à la hauteur du mythe auquel elle se raccroche. J'espère que cet avant goût saura rendre compte de mon application et de mes intentions vis-à-vis de cet univers.

Ça fait un bout de temps que cette histoire trainait dans un coin de ma tête, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à me décider sur comment la commencer. Divulguer le passé de Kylo Ren n'était peut être pas le choix le plus judicieux (ce prologue a été une vrai torture à écrire), mais l'exercice fut plaisant. Je ne doute pas que chacun d'entre vous à sa propre version de la chute de Ben Solo et je serais ravie de les lire si vous souhaitez les partager. Mais j'ai opté pour cette version à partir de laquelle je vais essayer de vous raconter l'histoire des survivants du massacre du Temple Jedi.

Le prochain chapitre s'attèlera à présenter ces derniers, bien que quelques-uns aient déjà fait leur apparition dans ce prologue. L'intrigue s'étalera dans un premier temps avant les événements du Réveil de la Force, puis rejoindra celle des films dans un second temps. On s'attardera certes le plus souvent sur les OCs de cette fanfic, mais je prévois d'intégrer beaucoup Kylo Ren (et d'autre persos canons) à l'histoire. Je n'ai pas prévu de romance à proprement parlé, mais je vous laisse libre d'interpréter certaines relations comme tel.

J'espère que votre lecture fut agréable et que j'aurais réussi à capter l'attention de quelques-uns d'entre vous. Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison que vous avez pu rencontrer. Je rappelle que je ne tire aucune rémunération et que mon seul encouragement et soutien sont les impressions que vous accepterez de me partager.

Que la Force soit avec vous,  
skya.


End file.
